1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a technology for getting multiple images with parallax by capturing images from a plurality of different viewpoints.
2. Description of the Related Art
According to a known technology, right- and left-eye images with parallax are obtained by capturing and are displayed on a display device which can project those images to the left and right eyes of a viewer independently of each other, thereby reproducing a three-dimensional (3D) image. In shooting such a three-dimensional image, the angle of convergence (i.e., the position of the point of convergence) is suitably changeable in order to express parallax just as intended by the shooter.
As a technique for changing the angle of convergence, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2010-103895 (hereinafter called “Patent Document No. 1”) discloses a digital camera which cancels a camera shake while carrying out angle of convergence bracketing shooting. Specifically, the digital camera disclosed in Patent Document No. 1 includes a plurality of image capturing means and camera shake canceling means gets controlled by each of those image capturing means, thereby sequentially capturing images while changing the angle of convergence and getting multiple images. As a result, the user can choose a stereoscopic image that he or she finds best. Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2011-124932 (hereinafter called “Patent Document No. 2”) also discloses an image capture device which generates three-dimensional video by adjusting the point of convergence.